Somebody loves you
by PlumedeSorbier
Summary: Derek est surpris par la visite surprenante du Nogitsune, faire face à un Stiles qui n'est pas vraiment Stiles est déroutant mais au fond, ce n'est pas le pire quand Nogitsune glisse quelques secrets de Stiles dans la discussion.


**Me voilà avec un OS Sterek, ça fait un bail que j'ai plus écrit sur eux alors comme cette fic prenait la poussière dans des tonnes de fichiers, je me suis dit qu'autant la publier... **

**Disclaimer à Jefff Davis évidemment ! **

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bonne lecture alors. **

**PlumedeSorbier**

**Somebody loves you **

Une réunion d'urgence venait de prendre fin au loft et Derek se retrouvait enfin seul après de nombreux moments d'anxiété et de colère. Scott était complètement perdu sans son confrère de toujours et le fait que ce soit le méchant de ce combat changeait la donne pour toute la meute et leurs alliés. Un démon renard avait pris le corps de la personne la plus saine de tous pour que personne ne le tue. La nervosité s'était ressentie chez chacun alors qu'ils tentaient de trouver comment sauver l'humain de la meute.

Derek était accoudé à une table, observant part la baie vitrée du loft le monde extérieur s'activer alors que le ciel prenait une teinte sombre. Son visage était impassible et ses yeux fixaient l'environ comme unique objectif. Un infime souffle dans son dos fit sortir le loup-garou de sa contemplation et en un quart de seconde, il se trouva face à un Stiles au teint cadavéreux.

Merde, comment était-il entré sans qu'il ne le sente venir ? Que voulait le démon renard en se ramenant ici ? Déjà, pourquoi venait-il le voir alors qu'il se trouvait seul ? Il aurait pu venir quelques minutes avant alors que la meute était là. Dire que le groupe s'activait à le trouver et il se ramenait comme de rien au loft...

Derek avait été pris de court et ne put arrêter le poing blanc de Stiles qui s'abattit sur son visage. Trop rapide malgré les pouvoirs du loup, le jeune Hale s'effondra.

Le réveil se fût rudement plus douloureux que pensé pour Derek: la lumière l'aveuglait et il se rendit compte qu'on l'avait ligoté à une chaise avec des cordes enduites d'aconit. La substance lui rongeait la peau mais il tenta tout de même de se libérer sans succès. Il se rappela la venue de Stiles et qu'il avait mis le loup hors service en un coup bien placé. Stiles sous l'emprise d'un démon renard qui avait fait déjà trop de victimes sous son apparence. Derek ne sentit aucune odeur ou battement qui aurait pu lui dire où se trouvait cet esprit fou. A se demander si être possédé amenait n'être qu'un corps sans vie donc aucune respiration et donc indétectable par les créatures surnaturelles.

Derek ouvrit la bouche quand subitement une main le coupa dans son action, Stiles se trouvait derrière lui et le sourire malsain qu'arborait l'étudiant foutait la gerbe au plus vieux. Pourquoi condamner l'être le plus sympathique et faible de la meute ? pensa le loup un petit moment avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur le renard.

Un pesant silence prit place entre les deux hommes, Stiles se mit face à Derek et posa ses mains sur les rebords de la chaise. La distance les séparant aurait franchement apeuré le gentil Stiles mais vu qu'il se trouvait face à un démon, Derek pouvait s'attendre à tout de sa part. Justement le démon sous forme de Stiles l'observait malicieusement. Derek ne reconnaissait aucunement le Stiles qui lui rabattait les oreilles avec des tonnes de phrases sarcastiques en cette horreur meurtrière. Derek avait de la peine pour le jeune humain, de se trouver emprisonné dans son propre corps mais ne pas avoir le contrôle, être manipulé pour commettre des choses horribles pour le compte d'un renard millénaire.

\- J'adore te voir te torturer l'esprit, susurra le Nogitsune en fixant sa victime.

\- Rien ne fonctionnera sur moi, rien n'aura d'effet sur moi, tenta Derek.

Le renard répliqua qu'il ne devrait pas en être sûr vu qu'il avait comme atouts les connaissances et la mémoire de Stiles. Physiquement, ces notes ne firent ni chaud ni froid au loup-garou.

\- Donc je suis largement supérieur à toi. Cet adolescent est plus intéressant que je ne l'aurai cru, il cache pas mal de secrets, mêmes vous les loups de la meute n'en avez même pas connaissance. Etrange, non ?

Derek avait bien remarqué que Stiles leur cachait parfois des choses mais normalement il suffisait d'écouter son coeur ou sur la dilatation de ses iris pour savoir quand Stiles venait de leur mentir ou leur cacher un truc. Là, pour que personne n'en sache rien, Stiles avait dû user de son intelligence supérieure aux autres pour que personne ne découvre quoi que ce soit. Autrement dire que Deaton devait être dans le coup avec toutes ses herbes et savoirs de druide.

\- Je le trouve assez intelligent pour le pauvre humain pathétique et sans défense qu'il est.

\- De quoi tu veux parler ?

\- T'aurais-je intrigué ? s'excita le démon en faisant un pas en arrière, mains sur les hanches, rictus aux lèvres.

La réponse était plus que claire. Le Nogitsune s'accroupit pour observer de près le loup attaché comme un faiblard.

\- Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à ce que je sais des secrets de Stiles ?

D'accord, il est doué pour analyser les gens, pensa le loup sans le quitter des yeux, tu crois tout savoir mais je crains que ce ne soit pas suffisant.

\- Ou plutôt pourquoi tu t'intéresses à Stiles ?

Derek aurait été clairement plus sidéré s'il n'avait pas passé la plus grande partie de son temps à ne montrer aucune émotion. Il manqua un grognement instinctif mais se retient de le faire, le renard aurait été trop ravi de son coup. Un démon pouvait-il avoir les mêmes pouvoirs qu'un loup? Si c'était le cas, il aurait dû écouter les battements vifs de Derek.

\- Oui, Derek Hale, pourquoi cet intérêt pour l'humain insupportable et hyperactif de son état ?

Les phalanges de Derek blanchirent d'un seul coup, le démon rigola fier comme un coq.

\- C'est fou ce que Stiles me déteste en ce moment, tu devrais le sentir se débattre ! Malheureusement pour lui, je ne ressens pas la douleur mais je sais que lui souffre.

\- Quoi ?

Derek était surpris que Stiles puisse interagir avec le démon. Tout le monde avait pensé que Stiles ne faisait qu'observer mais en vrai, il se battait. On parlait tout de même d'un gars qui court après les loups. Un gosse qui sait mieux que tout le monde et qui s'était sacrifié pour sauver son père alors il n'allait pas rester sans rien faire.

\- Tu sais, il a essayé de m'éjecter de son corps quand je lui ai dit que j'allai faire une visite au Sourwolf. Une boule de feu !

Derek ne comprenait rien de ce que lui disait le renard, la manipulation et le mensonge rimaient bien avec le caractère du méchant de la situation.

\- Tiens, il recommance, ricana le Nogitsune.

Le sourire du démon le rendait malade, il observa en détail le Stiles devant lui. Ses multiples grains de beauté parsemaient sa peau pâle, Derek était perdu dans son observation quand une phrase lui coupa littéralement le souffle:

\- Lui aussi, il t'aime bien même si Stiles ne voulait pas te le dire.

Derek tenta de voir une once de mensonge mais rien: le démon avait dit vrai et il pouvait torturer son hôte ainsi que lui en une conversation.

\- Ouille, je l'ai frustré le pauvre, il est au plus mal, ton cher Stiles ! Un humain est rarement violent quand je le possède, il est tenace comme je l'aime, rit le démon renard.

Le loup vit que la bouche de Stiles s'articulait bizarrement, un peu mordue mais aussi contractée, une preuve que Stiles essayait de résister au monstre. Derek se permit un sourire.

Alors comme ça, Stiles m'aimait bien aussi ? Aussi...

\- Je vois que je vous ai bien embêtés pour la soirée mais ne t'inquiète pas, je reviendra i pour vous détruire encore tous les deux.

Le démon disparut dans l'ombre du loft laissant un Derek toujours attaché et sonné des révélations. Il finit par s'en sortir les poignets brûlés par l'aconit et le coeur palpitant.

* * *

Les jours suivants cette rencontre, le loup ne parla à personne de cette venue démoniaque mais se rendit chez Deaton pour voir s'il cachait des choses et bien sûr que le résultat se montra positif. Il découvrit une concoction étrange d'aconit et de sorbier que Stiles avait utilisé pour cacher ses sentiments.

Oui, c'était réciproque. Oui, à la longue, avec son sarcasme maladroit et son entêtement, Stiles avait percé la coquille que le loup portait depuis ses échecs sentimentaux. Les deux avaient dupé tout le monde.

Le jour qui devait arriver arriva et dans la carrière en pleine Lune, le Nogitsune laissa ses Onis combattre la meute. Mais Allison tua un des soldats et esquiva une dernière flèche qui atteint sans qu'elle le veuille le Nogitsune qui laissa libérer son esprit hors du corps du pauvre humain. Isaac chamboulé mais éveillé captura la luciole et l'enferma alors que Stiles et Allison gisaient sur le sol.

Elle se trouvait dans les bras de Scott et ce dernier ne trouvait aucun mot. Stiles souffrait le martyre à cause de la flèche, le goût du sang acre pesait dans l'air. Il appuyait sur ses mains pour se relever mais la douleur le torturait. Scott n'hurla pas quand elle mourut, il se leva tel un robot et vint vers Stiles qui malgré le sang dans sa bouche lui dit qu'il était désolé.

* * *

Stiles se réveilla la tête douloureuse, se trouvait dans le loft et se releva sur les coudes en constatant qu'il se trouvait dans la chambre de Derek. Où se trouvait le big bad Wolf ? Stiles se recoucha en se mettant sur le côté évitant d'observant la porte d'entrée et une arrivée du loup. Il épia le recoin visible de la pièce mais elle ne comptait peu de meubles.

Cela allait bien avec le personnage, se dit Stiles.

Stiles se souvint de la rencontre du Nogitsune et Derek, il avait dit à Derek qu'il l'aimait. Il avait pété un plomb, mais la réaction de Derek avait été diamétralement opposée à celle que Stiles croyait vivre. Le voilà tourmenté par Hale.

Un craquement indiqua que le concerné allait entrer dans la chambre, il ferma les yeux quand il arriva. Stiles savait qu'il le regardait, sentant son regard sur lui, ça l'arracha presque un sourire. Le loup fit quelques pas, Stiles ne bougeait pas d'un pouce ce qui était une torture pour lui. Il pouvait sentir sa respiration comme le loup pouvait entendre ses battements s'emballer.

\- Est-ce que tu prétends dormir parce que tu penses que je vais te dire un je t'aime car tu dors ? demanda le loup d'une voix rude.

Durant trois secondes, aucune réaction. Une moue boudeuse et un oeil à moitié ouvert observa rapidement le loup.

\- Non.

Vu la tête, il se rattrapa:

\- Peut-être...

Il ouvrit son autre oeil, Derek s'avança vers lui et se pencha vers le blessé. Il l'embrassa sincèrement et Stiles bugga puis répondit guidé vers le loup-garou qui tenait dans ses mains le cou parsemé de grains de beauté.

Front contre front, pas un mot. Derek posa une main sur l'épaule de Stiles, le contact chaud le rassura et le loup le sut.

\- Toi aussi ? fit le jeune humain.

\- Stiles...

\- What, tu vas me coller contre un mur ? Je suis sans défense aucune.

\- Excepté le sarcasme ?

\- Mon favori !

Derek s'assit sur le lit.

\- Tu aurais aimé ?

\- Que tu me dises que tu m'aimes ? Sérieux, je ne m'attendais pas à ça de toi. Mais ça aurait été plaisant à entendre. Quoi que tu pourrais me le dire maintenant si tu l'oses... Si tu ne veux pas, je comprends. Qui voudrais bien déclarer sortir avec moi ou m'aimer alors que je suis le...

Derek attira le jeune homme vers lui, Stiles était collé contre son torse. Le noiraud l'embrassait encore une fois, Stiles s'y perdrai. Mais là, il ne pouvait penser qu'à une chose, qu'il était aimé par la personne qu'il aimait lui aussi et c'était la plus belle chose qu'il avait pour le moment.

**Voici voilà, alors comment cette petite fic ? Sterek accepté? Avez-vous aimer ? **

**PlumedeSorbier**


End file.
